happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
More Pink, Pink, Pink to the World!
More Pink, Pink, Pink to the World! is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Roseate Featuring * Pierce * Lustly Appearances * Lucy * Flaky * Todd * Nuppet and Quist Plot At the top of a hill, Roseate is painting her own house in pink. She seems excited when she's looking at her house. When she goes inside, Pierce appears behind Roseate's house and starts spraying it with spray paint. After that, he runs away and leaves some paint behind. Roseate goes outside and is shocked as she sees a lot of messy paint on the wall, then she begins to get angry. She takes some of the buckets full of pink paint and starts painting again around her house. She also starts painting on the trees, grass, flowers and rocks around her. Lustly walks by and sees the top of the hill colored pink. She starts to get confused and looks around. Roseate, who is behind Lustly, begins painting her fur in pink, causing Lustly to get scared and run away from her. However, she ends up tripping over a bucket of paint, making her head crack like an egg. Roseate is shocked and runs away with the paint buckets. At the town, she's painting some buildings in pink when Lucy looks at her and walks away with some groceries. After painting the buildings, Roseate starts painting people around her. She paints Flaky, Todd, Nuppet and Quist. Roseate looks happy but when she looks at Pierce, who is spraying a building, she starts to get angry as she grabs a chisel and stabs it through Pierce's eye. He yells in pain and runs away, but unfortunately, he gets run over by a truck. Roseate goes to the forest and paints everything in pink. After she's done, she sighs in relief and feels happy. However, the forest critters are angry at her and attack wildly, so Roseate runs away as fast as she can. She goes inside of her house, locks the doors and windows, and grabs some bandages, which she puts on her injuries. She goes to the kitchen for cooking, however she smells something unpleasent. She begins to inhale and then gets choked by toxic gases. She goes to the doors, but the doors are completely locked as well as the windows. She slowly suffocates and dies. The iris closes in Roseate's eye which is still twitching. Moral "Happiness is an inside job." Deaths # Lustly's head is cracked open after tripping over a bucket of paint. # Pierce is run over by a truck. # Roseate gets suffocated by toxic gases. Injuries # Pierce is stabbed in the eye with a chisel by Roseate. # Roseate got attacked by forest critters. Trivia * This is the first episode that Roseate appears in. * This is the first and the only time so far that we see Lucy appearing without any lines. ** This is also the first time that Lucy appears in an appearance role instead of a starring role. * The title of the episode refers to Roseate wanting the world to become pink. * This is the first time Lucy appears without her friends and/or Flippy. * Roseate's first victim is Pierce instead of Lustly, although Lustly died first. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes